Foolish Games
by PseudonymsR4Squares
Summary: How does Kagome feel about Inuyasha? When it all happens in the blink of an eye, will time pass forward to her redemption?


AN/ Ok this is something I thought up kinda quick while listening to some music. The song is called Foolish Games and it's by Jewel from her CD Pieces of You. I hope you like it. It's gonna be pretty sad but I think it's good. Anyway lets get started , don't forget to read and review. I don't own Inuyasha, this is about Inuyasha and Kagome.

Foolish Games

_You took your coat off, stood in the rain_

I always knew this was going to happen so why do I feel like I wish I could rewind the past so that I never had to see the truth. Wouldn't it have been worse to never know and have been in the dark? Why can't I stop crying, stop feeling?

_You were always crazy like that _

Why couldn't you have just loved me, why her? I feel so…used. Like a favorite toy that was discarded for the one that came before it but was broken for a little while. How could I have been so naïve.

_And I watched from my window_

_Always felt I was outside, looking in on you_

Why couldn't you just let me in? Let me help? I know you had a painful past, so why couldn't you have just let me understand? Why not let me in to make things better?

_You were always the mysterious one with _

_Dark eyes and careless hair_

I never got through. Never even got close. I thought maybe I had got close enough to at least be your friend. Guess I was wrong. All I ever was to you was a replacement for **her.**

_You were fashionably sensitive but to cool to care_

You never really cared about me at all, did you. I was just like a play thing for you to use. All you wanted was her and I was just a reminder of what you lost. I know now how it feels to be betrayed. Was this how you felt all those years ago? Is this how you felt?

_You stood in my doorway_

_Nothing to say_

_Besides some comment on the weather_

When you were silent all those times I should have known you were thinking of her. I thought I had just touched on memories best left alone but really I just made you remember. Was I ever my own person in your eyes? Or was I always her?

_In case you failed to notice_

_In case you failed to see_

Did you notice me or was I invisible. It was like I was never there to you. You were there to me though, you were always there, in my thoughts. Now I wish more then ever that you weren't, that you were invisible to me like I was to you.

_This is my heart bleeding before you_

_This is me down on my knees_

I never could keep your attention. You would go after her and I would cry every time. I guess you never really noticed that I could sense her, feel the tugging of my soul to get the lost piece back. Did you know that because of the fact that part of my soul was missing for so long that I should not have been able to use my miko powers at all. I was risking it all for you just so you could break me. Never again. Never.

_These foolish games are tearing me apart_

_Your thoughtless ways are breaking my heart_

Will this pain ever end? Will I ever feel free of it? I feel like I'm stuck in my own never ending hell. What did I do to deserve this? Wasn't I good enough? Loyal enough? Strong enough? Or was it the fact that I'm not her? I'm not the one you love. I can't be her. I won't be her. Not for you, or for anyone else. The only person I will ever be is Kagome Higurashi. That's the only person I can be.

_Their breaking my heart_

How could you do this to me and still be happy with yourself. I am destroyed because of you, but I will get my revenge. I will show you that I'm not her, I am nothing like her.

_You were always brilliant in the morning_

_Smoking your cigarette _

_Talking over coffee_

We never had the kind of relationship where you could talk to each other. We were always fighting but I loved you just the same. I stayed by your side while you continuously broke my heart into pieces. First tens, then hundreds, then thousands. I can't count anymore. You went to her when you wanted to talk. She was the one you shared your life with. I was just a bystander caught up in the action. How I wish I never met you.

_Your philosophies on art_

_Broke moved you _

_You loved Mozart _

_And you'd speak of your loved ones_

At the beginning all you thought about was me. Not her. When did we fall apart. When did I become second in your mind? When was I shoved from your thoughts altogether? When did I become a replacement, or was I ever really there at all? Why look at a copy when you can look at the original.

_As I clumsily strummed my guitar_

_You'd teach me of all these things _

_Ohh_

_Things that were daring_

_Things that were clean_

Was I the problem or was it you? By being myself, did the enemy? In the process of trying to gain your love, did I instead gain your hatred and deceit? When did I become the victim and you the attacker? How can I admire the one who brings me more pain than any wound ever could? How can I love the man who broke my heart, but then you aren't really a man are you. No man could ever willingly choose the dead over the leaving. A dream over a reality.

_Things that knew what an honest dollar would mean_

_I hid my soiled hands behind my back_

_Somewhere along the line I must have gone of track with you_

I have to wonder when we lost touch. Was it when Shippo became my son, when Kouga asked for my hand? When Songo became my sister, or when Miroku became my confidant? I don't think that was it, I think it was when we first met Sesshomaru. When you discovered that I wasn't some weak innocent girl, that in fact, I was more powerful than you. You left me when you began to feel inferior, when you lost the power.

_S'cuse think I've have mistaken you for somebody else_

_Somebody who gave a damn_

_Somebody more like myself_

When ever we were in danger, my heart screamed out to me.

"Protect him, protect the love you believe in! Save him no matter what happens, just make sure he stays alive!"

Did you heart ever scream out? Did it ever tell you of my love or was even your heart to blind to notice? When I was dying because Kikyo had my soul, did your heart tell you to save me? If it did then why did you take so long? If it didn't then I guess we really never knew each other at all.

_These foolish games are tearing me tearing me tearing me apart_

_And your thoughtless ways are breaking my heart_

_Their breaking my heart_

_You took your coat off stood in the rain_

_You were always crazy like that_

In the end I can't even see if we were friends. As I lay on the ground with my blood on your piercing claws I think of what have been. Had just one decision been different I wouldn't be dying. Had you just accepted me, even as a friend, I never would have had to feel this pain. Betrayal. You asked me about it once. You wondered if I knew what if felt like, the screaming, ripping, agonizing pain. I guess I know now even though you promised that I would never have to. That you would protect me no matter what. Where's your promise now Inuyasha? Where did you go?

As I lay here dying, where are you? I'll tell you where, you are in my mind. You are in my heart. Your are in my hatred.

A/N: in case you didn't get the blatant signals, this is about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha and his rejection of her to be with Kikyo. I hope this inspired something in you be it sadness or happiness. Please review my work, it would be greatly appreciated.

Candi Rose


End file.
